


拯救主管大人 8-2（开车部分）

by theOnlyGayInTheVillage



Category: HIStory 2: Crossing The Line
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOnlyGayInTheVillage/pseuds/theOnlyGayInTheVillage
Summary: 真人RPS。第8章开车部分之二。全文见http://zhenshangweiyijinyoudegai.lofter.com/post/443904_ee81e39f





	拯救主管大人 8-2（开车部分）

房间的灯被打开后，柏宇贪婪地盯着男人通红的脸看个不停。  
“你准备一直看下去吗？”  
明明很害羞，还是说出了如此挑逗的话。男人身上时不时会出现的这种反差感让柏宇情动不已。他脱掉身上的外套，将对方压在了床上亲吻起来。男人的舌头立刻像是久候多时般地缠了上来，与此同时伸出手搂住了柏宇的脖子。  
两人不断地激吻着，直到柏宇感觉到嘴唇开始发麻。他停下来，摘掉了男人的眼镜。  
“我好喜欢你的眼睛。”  
杨孟霖没有说话，只是将他拉向自己继续啃咬着柏宇的嘴唇。柏宇一边回吻一边开始解开对方衬衫的扣子。终于裸露出来的皮肤，在卧室昏黄的灯光下仿佛染上了一层粉色。男人匀称的肌肉线条不同于女性的身体，明明没有丰满的乳房，却充满了色情感。柏宇呆呆地看着眼前这一幕。  
“男人跟女人……很不一样吧？”  
杨孟霖将头转向一边，不去看他，仿佛在等着对方反悔。  
柏宇猛地回过神来。  
“好可爱……”  
他伸手捏住了男人胸前的突起。  
“啊！”  
杨孟霖发出了自己也没有想到的尖锐叫声。柏宇有些得意地看了他一眼，然后视线又落回到在他的挑弄下渐渐发硬的乳头上。  
“你这里的颜色好淡哦……”  
不同于柏宇，男人的乳头颜色是可爱的淡粉色。  
“闭嘴啦……”  
柏宇受不了诱惑般地低头含住了一侧的乳头，换来了男人急促的喘气声。光是用舌尖轻轻地逗弄，那里便不知羞耻地完全挺立了起来。柏宇一边吸吮着，一边用手指捏弄起另一侧的乳头。  
“嗯……啊……哈……”  
耳边传来的甜蜜喘息直击柏宇的某个部位。仍然穿着裤子的他只觉得胯部紧得难受。他跪起来脱下裤子扔在了地上。仰卧在床上的杨孟霖立刻迫不及待地将他拉了回去开始忘情地吻了起来。柏宇一边舔弄着男人的口腔一边将手向下伸去。腰带被解开的时候，杨孟霖呼吸一滞，停止了接吻。他吞咽了一下喉咙，紧张地望着柏宇。  
即使这样看着我，我也不会停哦。柏宇默默地想着，拉开裤子探了进去。  
“嗯……”  
性器被轻轻握住的时候，男人发出了一声难耐的呻吟。柏宇开始沿着他的形状上下抚弄起来，满意地听到身下的人加重了呼吸。  
“施、施柏宇……”  
无助地喊着他的名字，杨孟霖仰着头拱起了腰，将性器一下一下地送进柏宇握起的拳头。伴随着越来越急促的呼吸，男人的身体开始无法自控地扭动起来。柏宇却在这个时候停下了手上的动作。对方不满地睁开眼睛看着他，同时急躁地舔了舔嘴唇。受到诱惑的柏宇附身吻了上去。  
“我不想让你这么快就射了。”  
他放开男人，从地上的裤子口袋里掏出了早已准备好的东西。杨孟霖在看到他手里的保险套之后，仰头笑了出来。  
“你很乐观嘛。”  
柏宇不解地挑了挑眉爬回到床上。  
“这么肯定今天会用得到吗？”  
柏宇感觉脸颊有些发烫，其实这个保险套是他昨天中午就买好的，结果最后却被杨孟霖逃走了。  
他报复性地栖身上去一口咬住了男人的乳头，换来对方吃痛的呻吟。接着，他沿着平坦的胸部一路亲吻至男人纤细的脖子，又慢慢地啃咬到了下巴。带着轻微胡渣的触感给他带来了一种奇妙的感觉。自己正在跟一个男人做爱。柏宇从未想到过有一天他会如此渴望一个男人。不对，他在内心纠正道，他从未如此渴望过一个人，无论男女。  
不知不觉两人又深吻在了一起。柏宇一边挑逗着男人的口腔，一边将他的裤子连同内裤扯了下去。杨孟霖配合得抬起臀部踢掉了裤子。已经完全勃起的性器就这样弹了出来。柏宇握住男人的欲望开始上下套弄起来。  
“啊……哈……”  
虽然看不到，柏宇却能渐渐感觉到手里的触感变得顺滑起来。男人顶端的铃口已经开始分泌出前液。柏宇的手指蹭过那里，沾到了一些体液，随后便朝着后方的位置摸索了过去。身下的人僵住了。  
“你……真的要做到底吗？”  
杨孟霖轻声问道。  
柏宇停下了动作。  
“可以吗？我想做。”  
男人看了他一会儿，然后闭上了眼睛。  
“随便你吧。”  
柏宇笑着狠狠吻了他一下，开始用食指在男人狭窄的入口轻轻刮蹭和挤压。然而即便有前液的润滑，那个地方却仍然僵硬地紧闭着。  
“好干哦……”  
柏宇喃喃自语道，换来男人的轻笑。  
“外行。”  
被嘲笑了，柏宇撅起嘴不高兴地看着对方。杨孟霖无奈地摇了摇头，说道：  
“左边床头柜。”  
柏宇在那里找出了一瓶润滑剂。  
“你会用吗？”  
杨孟霖看戏般地等待着柏宇的动作。后者不服输地将黏糊糊的润滑剂倒在了手指上，然后探向男人的臀部。食指毫无障碍地进去了。内部比想象中要柔软温暖了许多，柏宇带着好奇心戳弄了一下，引起了对方的一阵急喘。  
原来男人的这个地方，真的会有感觉吗？柏宇这样想着开始一进一出地抽动起手指来。那个地方随着他的玩弄渐渐变得松弛了一些，不似刚才那么僵硬。柏宇顺势加入了另一根手指。杨孟霖立刻开始扭动起臀部来，却并没有反抗的意思。柏宇大胆地转动了一下手指。  
“这样会痛吗？”  
杨孟霖闭着眼睛眉头紧皱，看起来一副难以忍受的样子。  
“不会……”  
一边这样说着，他开始摇晃着臀部配合起柏宇手上的动作。眼前这幅淫靡的画面让柏宇再也无法等待地抽出手指，脱掉了自己的内裤。  
在给自己硬到发疼的阴茎戴上保险套的时候，柏宇的手不自觉地有些颤抖。终于，他抓起男人的大腿，栖身上前，将坚硬的欲望抵在了对方那个柔软的位置上。一直没有吭声的杨孟霖在这时微微睁开眼睛看了他一眼。柏宇只觉得男人这个湿润的眼神又色气又纯情，满是诱惑。  
“可以吗？”  
他喘着气问道，清晰地感觉到心脏正猛烈地撞击着胸腔。  
“你喜欢正面还是……”  
虽然没有跟男人做过，柏宇想着这档事应该都差不多。  
“就这样吧，快点啦……”  
得到了许可的柏宇立刻臀部一沉，将硬到不行的阴茎压了进去。  
“啊！”  
两人同时发出了一声轻喘。男人体内的压迫感使得柏宇放慢了速度，缓缓地将整根性器没入其中。  
“你、你还好吧？”  
虽然嘴里关切地问着，柏宇却已经无法等待了，没等对方回应便迫不及待地开始冲刺起来。  
不确定对方舒不舒服的柏宇一边在男人体内抽插，一边将手伸向了他的胯部，握住了对方被冷落已久的阴茎摩擦起来。  
“嗯……”  
杨孟霖发出了一声如同猫咪一般的绵长呻吟，刺激得柏宇更加兴奋地摆动起腰部，用力地刺向男人紧致温暖的体内。  
他来到男人耳边，低声问道：  
“舒服吗？”  
杨孟霖喘着气胡乱点了点头，然后意乱情迷地搂过柏宇的脖子仰起头吻了上去。柏宇立刻陶醉在了男人温柔的吻里。他情不自禁地弓起腰往上一顶。  
“啊！”  
杨孟霖颤抖着发出了一声甜腻的叫声，直接给柏宇的尾椎带来了一阵战栗。他尝试着再次往上顶弄了一次，男人的大腿也跟着颤抖起来。  
“这里是你的敏感点吗？”  
刚刚还放荡地扭动着臀部的男人突然害羞地捂住了嘴。然而这样的反应只会让柏宇更加兴奋。他开始有意地一下一下顶弄着同一个部位。  
即使努力地捂着嘴，每次被顶到那个地方的时候，杨孟霖就会忍不住发出短促的抽泣声。  
“不要忍，我想听。”  
柏宇抓住男人纤细到可以一手盈握的手腕，压在了对方的头顶上方。  
“你、啊！施柏宇！你别！哈！”  
没有遮挡的嘴泄露出一声又一声足以令柏宇陷入疯狂的忘情呻吟。  
“好厉害……这里不用碰也能变得这么湿。”  
再次被忽略的男人的性器，此刻却依旧挺立着，正从前端不断地冒出透明的前液。  
“杨主管，你真的好色哦。”  
话音刚落，柏宇就感受到男人的体内猛地收缩了一下，这意料之外的紧致感使他无法自控地低吼出声。  
“你、你喜欢我这样叫你？”  
“滚啦！”  
“杨主管有点变态呢。”  
“闭、闭嘴！啊！”  
埋在体内的火热阴茎再次朝上顶弄了一下，惹得杨孟霖一阵颤抖。柏宇目不转睛地盯着他，不愿意放过任何一个画面。男人汗湿的头发，潮红的脸颊，不甘地瞪过来的充满了湿气的眼神。明明是个快要30岁的男性，此刻的神态竟然带着一丝妩媚，充满了风情。  
柏宇咽了咽在口中慢慢聚集起来的唾液，再次吻住了男人早已红肿不已的嘴唇，同时开始激烈地晃动起腰部，将阴茎狠狠地推送进男人甜美的体内。  
“嗯！哈！啊！”  
杨孟霖发出一声声悦耳的闷哼，双手用力地楼主了柏宇的脖子，仰起头送上自己的双唇。  
柏宇的腰部快速地前后摆动着，身下的人开始剧烈地颤抖起来。  
“啊！啊！我、我、”  
杨孟霖的腰部突然猛地往上拱起，紧接着便浑身颤抖着将精液喷在了自己小腹上。这幅色情的模样和男人甜美的喘息让柏宇也立刻缴械投降，将欲望全数释放在了对方的体内。


End file.
